Secrets
by JuniperIris
Summary: Three Houses AU. Claude, a promiscuous drug dealer, finds himself slowly falling for Garreg Mach's newest tenant. Claude x Dimitri centric, with multiple Claude pairings. Rated M for adult themes, including some future smuttiness.
1. Chapter 1

1

Claude von Riegan held many, many secrets. A few of his own, accompanied by more than dozens of those around him. As the longest resident of Garreg Mach's longest-standing tenant, he had found himself in a position where he could easily predict the movements of the apartment's other residents. He knew who was sneaking away from their overbearing partner and when his neighbors decided to skip work for the day.

Claude himself was the root of many of his neighbor's secrets. He was not only the local cannabis dealer, his promiscuity and openness to sexual partners also attracted men and women alike to his two bedroom apartment, much to the disdain of his long time roommate and best friend, Hilda Goneril. Hilda had moved in after dropping out of the local community college, and what had originally started as a temporary arrangement quickly turned into the young woman taking over half of Claude's bills once she had a steady job.

Not that Claude minded having a roommate. She provided a sense of consistency in his whirlwind life, even if she chastised him for his lifestyle. Besides, she was rarely home thanks to her job and social life.

Garreg Mach as a whole was run-down, and Claude's apartment was no exception. The two-bedroom unit had an open common area with a kitchen and living room. The dingy kitchen counters were littered with beer bottles, empty cigarette packs, and a few takeout boxes. The coffee maker was the one truly clean appliance, despite being constantly on. While Hilda drank, Claude thrived on a healthy mix of caffeine and nicotine to get through his days.

The living room consisted of a large suede sectional and a small (in comparison) flat screen mounted to the wall. The coffee table, much like the kitchen counters, was covered with bottles. The walls were stained yellow from years of cigarettes and joints. While there was very little "real" furniture, the apartment was cluttered with books and other memorabilia, including a large statue of a Sphynx cat that served as a coat rack. The carpet was in desperate need of replacing, and the kitchen linoleum was beginning to crack.

It was home. Sure, Claude could easily afford a much better arrangement, but he found the unit had a certain charm that fit him perfectly.

Night had barely fallen. Claude sat alone in his apartment, reading one of his many books and smoking a cigarette. His ashtray was perched precariously on one of the armrests of the sectional. He wore a pair of tight-fitting dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt, a typical look for the twenty four year-old.

Just as he was beginning to absorb himself fully into his thick novel, he heard a loud thud coming from the hallway, just outside his door. Claude glanced up, his green eyes narrowed. After a moment, a second thud brought him to his feet.

The source of the noise was made obvious as soon as Claude opened the door. In the dimly-lit hallway he found one of Garreg Mach's newer tenants, Dimitri Blaiddyd, barely holding himself upright against the wall. His pale blonde hair fell over his face, his breathing labored.

"You alright?" Claude folded his arms over his chest, regarding the much larger man in a cool manner. He didn't know Dimitri very well, only that he moved into Garreg Mach after the death of his parents.

"Forgot my key." Dimitri mumbled, his words slurred. He raised his head slightly to meet Claude's gaze. His piercing blue eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with dark circles, as though he hadn't slept in ages.

Claude sighed and ran a hand over his face. He debated on whether or not he should call Byleth, the community manager. He would probably just tell Claude to find someone to break into Dimitri's apartment so he wouldn't have to come home from whatever he happened to be doing.

"You're Dimitri, right? I'm Claude." Claude hesitantly approached Dimitri, his hand extended towards the man. "Why don't you come in?"

Dimitri's unfocused eyes blinked slowly as he processed what Claude said. "I don't deserve the kindness."

"We'll process that later. Come on." Claude smirked. He gently tugged Dimitri's arm, noting the firmness of his bicep beneath the long-sleeved button-down he wore. He slowly guided Dimitri into his apartment and shut the door behind them.

"I'm way too drunk Claude." Dimitri stumbled into the living room, barely able to take a step without swaying.

"I can tell." Claude raised an eyebrow. The lumbering giant seemed to fill what space remained in his apartment with his large frame. Claude almost felt scrawny in comparison. "You can sleep it off in my room, alright? Just, don't puke in the bed."

"I've already puked enough." The statement sent Dimitri into a fit of giggles The humor was lost to Claude, who chalked it up to the man's drunken state.

"Well, silver lining." Claude rested his hand on Dimitri's back and manuvered him around the sectional and into his unkempt bedroom. The queen-sized bed was unmade, his deep navy comforter had been pushed to the edge of the mattress. His floor was covered in his clothing, and the dresser drawers were overflowing. The walls were covered in posters that displayed quotes from his favorite authors.

"Bathroom's right there." Claude nodded toward a small door in the back corner of his room. "Byleth is usually awake around 9, we'll have him unlock your place in the morning, alright?"

"You're being so nice." Dimitri fell onto the bed, the frame creaked beneath the suddenness of his weight.

"We've all had shitty nights." Claude shrugged. After considering it for a moment, he unlaced Dimitri's boots and dropped them to the floor. "You're not the first to show up at my door like this."

"Do you have shitty nights?" Dimitri yawned. Before Claude had the chance to respond, Dimitri spoke again. "You don't have to answer. You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't know what… What this feels like."

"You're probably right." Claude threw the comforter over Dimitri's frame.

"Look at me, Claude."

"I'm looking at you." Claude could tell Dimitri was quickly moving into the chatty stage of drunkenness. "Maybe you should stop looking at me and close your eyes, yeah?"

"I kind of like looking at you." Dimitri chuckled. "Is that okay to say?"

"You're drunk Dimitri." Claude couldn't help but to chuckle along with him. "You can look at me all you want tomorrow, okay? Just sleep for now."

Dimitri rolled on to his side, "Sleep for now." He echoed.

Claude watched as Dimitri's eyes slowly fell shut. He ran a hand through his hair.

How was he going to explain this one to Hilda?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Dimitri woke up to find a young woman with long pink hair pulled into low pigtails standing over him, her hands on her hips. She wore a short, low-cut yellow dress that clung to her ample figure. The scowl on her face was a stark contrast to her bright appearance.

"You're awake." Her voice was flat. "Do you often find yourself passing out in a stranger's beds?"

"M-my apologies." Dimitri stammered, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. He jerked himself into a sitting position, his head screaming in protest. He was barely able to make eye contact with the woman as the previous night's memories came back to him. A man had pulled him into this apartment and put him to bed.

Claude. Dimitri could vaguely remember his bright green eyes and calm demeanor, a beam of light compared to the rest of the evening's dark events.

"A-Are you Claude's wife?" Dimitri forced himself to look at the woman standing in front of him once more. "I didn't mean to cause a disturbance."

The woman let out a sharp laugh. "His WIFE? You don't really know Claude, do you?"

"That's enough Hilda!" Claude's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Brush your teeth or something, yeah?" Hilda rolled her eyes and left the room, her ponytails bouncing with each step.

Dimitri allowed himself a moment to collect his thoughts before climbing out of the surprisingly comfortable bed he had slept in the night before. Claude's bedroom was, for lack of a better word, a complete disaster. He could pick up faint hints of what he assumed to be Claude's cologne among the smells of smoke and coffee. While Dimitri was normally a very tidy person, he found the room to be oddly comforting.

Dimitri had once lived a life of luxury in his hometown of Faerghus. The Blaiddyd family had led one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the nation until their unsettling practices eventually led to his father being forced out of his position. Dimitri had only been vaguely aware of his father's methods of increasing consumer cost, but he still found himself under major scruiteny by those who called for the eventual shutdown of Blaiddyd Distributions.

The circumstances of his father and step-mother's deaths were questionable to say the least. Police officially labeled it as a double-suicide, but Dimitri was less than convinced. His step-sister, Edelgard, had somehow inherited what was left of their parents' fortune, and was quick to cut Dimitri out of her life as soon as the funeral was over.

All of this had led Dimitri to Garreg Mach. He had recently began participating in MMA tournaments to support himself. He had always been a fighter-his large stature and natural strength practically begged him to join the practice, but he had never guessed he would be relying on his skills to stay alive.

Dimitri pondered all of this as he tried to make himself somewhat presentable in Claude's bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth using his finger and a small bit of toothpaste from a tube he found on Claude's counter. His blonde bangs fell limply over his face, a reminder that it had been far too long since his last trim, and his navy button-down was wrinkled from being slept in.

He put his boots on before hesitantly leaving Claude's room to find Claude and Hilda sitting on opposite ends of their sectional. Claude held a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other, while Hilda appeared to be reading something fascinating on her phone. Dimitri couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest as he briefly observed the pair. They looked remarkably at ease with each other, a sentiment that he hadn't felt in far too long.

"Morning, Princess." Claude shifted his weight, having felt the man's gaze on him. He ran his eyes over Dimitri intently. "Hope you like your coffee black. We haven't had milk in months."

"I should probably go, actually." Dimitri murmured, suddenly hit by a wave of shyness. "You've already done so much. I need to get a key from Byleth-"

"Byleth won't be awake for another hour or two. Besides, I typically like to get to know men before they spend the night with me." Claude winked. "There's a mug on the counter there."

A flush rose to Dimitri's face. "Right then. I suppose I can stay."

"You could've at least asked him to clean up or something. You're too nice Claude." Hilda giggled, not looking up from her phone.

"I promise to clean tomorrow, _dear_." Claude rolled his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette. "Not like it'll do much good. You'll just fuck it up later."

"See what I put up with?" Hilda sighed, finally looking up at Dimitri, who was still standing by the bedroom door. "I'm Hilda, by the way. You're Dimitri, new guy down the hall."

"You already know me?" Dimitri forced himself to move past his growing anxiety and poured himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't help but manage a small smile when he noticed the mug was covered in cartoon cats.

"We know everyone that comes through here." Hilda grinned. "Byleth is one of Claude's-"

"Friends." Claude said quickly. "A good friend."

"You've lived here a while, then." Dimitri sat at the edge of the sectional, as though he were trying to put as much space as possible between himself and Claude, who hadn't taken his eyes off him.

"Eight years now. Since I was sixteen. Don't tell Byleth though, I told him I was eighteen when I applied for the lease." Claude crushed his cigarette between his calloused fingertips and tossed it into his ashtray. "Hilda moved in a little later. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Eight years is a long time to keep a secret." Dimitri said quietly. He took a sip of his coffee. It was surprisingly strong, the way he liked it.

"Means you can trust me." Claude edged closer to Dimitri, noting how he seemed to want to disappear into the couch cushions. "Tell me one of your secrets, Dimitri."

"I can't say I have many." Dimitri averted his gaze down to the carpet. The way Claude said his name caused Dimitri's stomach to tighten. Or was that the hangover?

"Alright. An explanation for last night, then. Any reason why you were stumbling around drunk at 8 pm?"

"That isn't something I'd like to get into." Dimitri's voice was harsh.

"You don't have social media, but there are plenty of news articles that mention you. I hadn't bothered reading them, but better late than never I suppose…" Hilda waved her phone at Dimitri.

This struck a nerve with Dimitri. He knew good and well what the news had reported on him and his family. It was the last thing he wanted someone who didn't know him to read. Anger swelled within him as he recalled the first articles he had read about his father, who had been suspected of price gouging in the midst of a recent health crisis. The articles even attacked the character of his step-mother, saying that she had willingly married a monster who was sacrificing the health of consumers for his own personal wealth.

Dimitri's hands tightened around the cartoon cat mug, his strength threatening to crack the fragile ceramic. His anger had often led to uncontrollable actions, a trait that had only grown worse since he had found his parents dead in their family home.

"I'm done here." Dimitri growled. He shoved his mug into Claude's hand before storming out of the apartment, not giving Claude or Hilda the chance to react.

"Someone's got issues…" Hilda chirped once Dimitri had slammed the door, leaving the roommates alone.

"Send me those articles." A small smile played at Claude's lips. "I'm quite interested to learn more about him."

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. I've got something interesting planned for the next chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Three Chapters in and this fic is getting away from me. Send help. ^_^;**

3.

Once Hilda had left for work, Claude began researching everything that he could about the guarded Dimitri Blaiddyd. It didn't take him long to discover that his family was one that had fallen due to the family patriarch's mismanagement of their company's funds. What really drew Claude's interest however, was the circumstances in which Dimitri's parents had met their demise.

The evidence was sketchy to say the least. Not only had Dimitri found his parents hours after their deaths, he had been suspected of murdering them before authorities eventually dropped the case against him. The news articles didn't provide enough details for Claude to form a true opinion, but the suicide ruling was suspicious without having full knowledge of the situation.

His research was interrupted by a phone call from someone he considered to be one of his greatest secrets. No one, not even Hilda, knew about his relationship with this man. He was a powerful business owner, having developed software that was used widely throughout the country. He was rumored to be worth billions, and had a nasty reputation for being cruel to the majority of those around him.

Apart from that, he was Claude's favorite lover. Even though the man had been seeing another woman, he still returned to Claude's arms whenever he had the chance.

Claude accepted the call with a smile.

"Felix," he purred.

"I need you." Felix's voice was harsh. He was never one to make small talk. "I'll send a car to the usual place. Can you come?"

"Oh, I'll 'come' alright." Claude chuckled. "Will you be needing your typical order as well?"

"You're always trying to swindle me, aren't you? Just bring enough for the two of us to share." Felix sounded more urgent than normal. "The driver will be waiting."

The line dropped. Claude quickly sprang into action, knowing that Felix wouldn't want to be kept waiting for him. Felix was by far the most insatiable man he had ever been with, but it was his sharp tongue and dominant attitude that attracted Claude the most. Claude didn't discriminate when it came to his romantic interests, but he definitely had a type.

It didn't take him long to roll two joints and carefully place them in his silver cigarette case. He took a moment to untangle his unruly hair and reapply his cologne, a crucial step that Hilda had gotten him into the habit of doing. Overall satisfied with his appearance, he left his apartment, locking the door behind him.

Felix lived in the northern part of the city of Seiros, a much more upscale area than where Garreg Mach was located. Claude had never been to Felix's estate, instead, Felix always sent a driver to take him to one of the nicest hotel suites in the city. Claude often wondered how much Felix paid off the hotel staff and his driver for keeping their escapades a secret.

Claude walked a few blocks away from the apartment complex, smoking a cigarette as he made his way to a small park, where he would meet Felix's driver. Felix always made it a point to send a discrete car, one that couldn't be traced back to him. Instead, it was registered in Dedue's, his driver, name.

Dedue was a hard read for Claude. He rarely spoke more than a few words whenever Claude got in the car, but he was always insanely polite.

"Good afternoon, sir." Dedue's low voice rumbled through the car as Claude climbed into the back seat. "Mr. Fraldarius has asked me to remind you to check your messages before we arrive."

"I've told you a million times Dedue, call me Claude."

"That wouldn't be appropriate, sir." Dedue eyed him for a moment before he started driving.

"We're both on his payroll, I think that makes it more than appropriate." Claude grinned. He enjoyed teasing Dedue. The man's stoic demeanor only made Claude want to crack his shell even more.

"I would rather not know the relationship between the two of you." Dedue narrowed his eyes.

"Suit yourself." Claude settled into his seat, getting comfortable for the ride ahead. After a moment he took his phone out of his pocket. Sure enough, he had a text from none other than Felix.

_Usual room. I hope you're ready for me. _

Claude felt the heat rise to his face. Such a simple message, but one that made him squirm in anticipation with what Felix had in store for him. Felix wasn't the type to use implements like rope or other toys, but he had his fair share of kinks that he enjoyed.

The rest of the car ride seemed to drag on. Eventually Dedue dropped him off at the hotel, leaving him right at the front door. Claude didn't hesitate in heading into the hotel and up to the second floor where their normal suite was located. He sucked in a breath before knocking quietly on the door, only to find that it opened slightly.

Claude carefully opened the door and stepped inside the large suite that was bigger than his entire apartment unit. The white leather seating was in pristine condition, as though it had never been used. The walls were painted a deep blue, and were complemented by a large crystal chandelier and a glass coffee table. The kitchen area of the suite had granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. There were fresh flowers on the counter, along with a glass ashtray, a feature that Felix always seem to have requested for their stays.

There was no sign of Felix.

Claude turned to slowly close the door behind him. Out of nowhere, he felt a strong hand clasp around his mouth, causing his heart to pound madly in his chest. Before he could react, he felt his captor's other arm wrap around his waist, his hand traveling just below the waistband of his jeans.

"How nice of you to fall into my trap." Felix's lips pressed against Claude's ear as he spoke. "You've kept me waiting, von Riegan."

Claude couldn't stop himself from grinning against Felix's hand. He enjoyed his lover's games far too much for his own good, even if they left him sore and bruised for days after. Felix's slight role playing kink was the last thing he had ever expected from the man, but Claude was more than eager to bend to his every desire.

The smile didn't go unnoticed by Felix, who was already deep into the role he had designed for himself. "Something funny?" He snarled.

Felix was a bit shorter than Claude, however, he was much stronger and toned. He used this advantage often during their trysts, never shying away from his desire to overpower his younger lover.

Claude let out a sharp cry as Felix grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to turn around. The look in Felix's eyes was almost feral, daring Claude to struggle against him.

Claude's hands went to Felix's wrist in an attempt to pull away from his grasp. He dug his nails into the pale skin of Felix's wrists, causing Felix to hiss in response. Despite his best efforts, Felix managed to tilt Claude's head back, exposing the delicate flesh of his neck. Felix took a moment to run his tongue over the length of Claude's neck, stopping to bite down on his earlobe, drawing yet another gasp from Claude.

"I love the noises you make." Felix smirked. Without warning, he sank his teeth into Claude's neck, just below his ear.

"Gods, Felix." Claude groaned. Delicious pain shot through him. His hands went to Felix's waist, tugging him closer. He could feel Felix's growing erection against his own.

Felix's grip tightened in Claude's hair. WIth one swift motion, he pulled Claude to the sofa, forcing him down to the cushions. Within moments he had torn Claude's shirt from his body, leaving his chest and torso exposed to the cool room, causing his nipples to tighten. Felix wasted no time in lowering his mouth to Claude's chest, biting down on one of the sensitive nubs until he felt Claude writhe in pain beneath him. He released his bit for just a moment, just to move to the other side, paying it equal attention.

It wasn't long before Felix's hands moved to Claude's jeans. He unbuttoned them and slowly tugged the tight-fitting fabric down Claude's legs, along with his boxers. Felix fumbled for a moment with removing Claude's shoes before leaving him completely naked on the couch beneath him. Claude's member twitched slightly, springing to life after being exposed, begging to be touched.

"You have no fucking idea how badly I've been craving you." This was the closest Felix ever got with giving compliments. He was a man of action, not words.

"Show me then." Claude challenged. He spread his legs slightly, an invitation.

A dark expression crossed Felix's face. He slowly undressed himself, holding Claude's gaze as he dropped his clothing to the floor. He allowed Claude a moment to admire his toned physique before he pulled him to the floor in front of him, forcing him to his knees.

Claude barely had the chance to part his lips before Felix's hands were in his hair, pushing him down on his throbbing manhood. Claude felt Felix's length hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag around him.

This didn't slow Felix down, however. His fingers tightened in Claude's hair as he began pumping his full length in and out of Claude's willing mouth. Felix moaned loudly as he fucked Claude's throat, relishing the sounds of Claude struggling around him. With a sinister grin, he pinched Claude's nose shut, effectively cutting off his air supply for a few precious seconds until Claude began squirming in protest.

Felix released his grip on Claude's hair before shoving him to the floor among their clothes. Felix slowly traced Claude's thighs before making his way down between his legs, just barely brushing Claude's length. He pulled Claude's legs over his shoulders, giving him full access to the areas he desired most on the man. His fingers slid to Claude's entrance, massaging the area softly before sliding his index finger inside of him.

"I've often wondered if I can make you cum just by fingering this tight ass of yours." Felix mused. He slowly added a second finger, stretching Claude's tight opening. His fingers found Claude's most sensitive area, causing him to buck his hips in desire.

"Don't… Don't tease me like that." Claude gasped. He wanted nothing more than to have Felix buried deep inside of him, giving him the feeling of fullness he craved.

"I'll tease you as much as I please, Claude." Despite his words, Felix pulled his fingers out of Claude and slowly lowered himself over the man. He positioned himself at Claude's entrance and gently pushed his full length inside of his lover, taking care to not push too quickly, despite his typical rough treatment.

Claude moaned loudly as he felt himself being penetrated. He pulled his knees back, giving Felix further opportunity to push deeper inside of him. Felix took full advantage of this. His pace picked up gradually as Claude grew used to the movements. Felix balanced himself on his knees and began pumping Claude's manhood along with his thrusts, admiring the way Claude reacted to his ministrations.

It didn't take long for the men to find their release. Claude felt warmth spread throughout him as he spilled onto his own stomach. Felix's own release followed shortly after. He gradually slowed his thrusts to a stop, allowing himself to ride out his orgasm inside of Claude.

Felix gave Claude a brief kiss on his forehead, a rare display of affection. THe pair went through their familiar post-coital routine together, using the fluffy hotel towels to clean themselves up. Once they had put their clothes back on, the pair settled on the couch together, smoking the joints that Claude had prepared for them.

"I've got to stop smoking this shit." Felix coughed, a cloud of smoke flowing out of his mouth. "How much for this? I've only got a few hundred on me."

Claude chuckled. "You've really lost the concept of money, haven't you? I remember when you used to try to trade sleeping with me for this 'shit'."

"Maybe I just like holding my success over you." Felix wrinkled his nose. He became surprisingly playful whenever he smoked, a side of his personality that Claude especially enjoyed.

"I'll trade about six more of these for something far more valuable to me." Claude leaned into the couch, his head growing cloudy.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Felix was no stranger to Claude's schemes, having known him for years.

"I need information, Felix."

Felix nodded slowly. "Give me a name, I'll see what I can do."

"Dimitri Blaiddyd."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Felix's entire demeanor changed at the mention of Dimitri's name. Claude noticed how his posture immediately changed, going from relaxed to stiff and rigid. His expression could only be described as one of disgust.

"Don't tell me you've started fucking that monster." Felix spat.

"So you know him." Claude pinched the end of his joint and let it rest in their shared ashtray, not wanting to be inebriated any further for this conversation.

"Look, I can't control what you do when I'm not around." Felix took a deep breath. The man appeared to be struggling internally over his next words. "It would be wise of you to reconsider forming any sort of relationship with him."

"Who says I have a relationship with him? He's a new neighbor. That's all." Claude said carefully. "What do I need to know?""

Felix sat quietly for a moment. He took a final drag from his joint before letting it rest beside Claude's. "Our families were close. My father once worked for his, before the Blaiddyd family went completely off the rails. Dimitri was never stable, even as a kid. I have a strong suspicion that his step-sister only contributed to the problem."

"Edelgard, right?" Claude leaned closer to Felix. Her name had been brought up frequently in the articles he had read about the Blaiddyd's.

"Yeah, that bitch." Felix rolled his eyes. "She wasn't around much growing up, but Dimitri was always a mess whenever she visited. He's extremely strong physically, but his resolve would just disappear when Edelgard was around. She changed him, somehow. His anger issues just got worse as we got older. I can remember walking into his bedroom and seeing holes in his walls."

"Typical teenage angst?" Claude raised an eyebrow.

"There was something more than that. His anger would come out of nowhere. We fought on multiple occasions." A storm seemed to be brewing behind Felix's eyes. "He had this girlfriend once. I can't say for sure, but I think Edelgard forced him to break up with her. After that, he started isolating himself, but he would still call me just to ramble on about how his father was destroying their business, among other things."

"Did it surprise you when he was accused of murdering his parents, then?"

"I haven't spoken to him in years, Claude. But the DImitri that I knew wouldn't have gone through with something that horrific." Felix's eyes were red. Claude couldn't tell if it was from the smoke or his own emotions.

Claude pressed further, knowing that Felix wouldn't normally offer this much information. "Do you think his parents killed themselves?"

"No. I refuse to believe that." Felix suddenly moved to Claude, his hands going to the man's shoulders. "What are you intending to gain from this?"

"My need for justice is tingling a bit." Claude's breath quickened. "I found him drunk in the hallway last night. I knew he was hiding something but-"

"Be. Careful." Felix's fingers tightened around Claude's shoulders, digging into the fabric of his shirt. "Dimitri isn't going to like you prying into his life."

"Can you find out more?" Claude's hands went to Felix's chest.

"I'll see what I can do. You're not exactly innocent yourself, Claude. You might want to consider before you start playing for the right side of the law."

"Who said I'd be going about this legally?" Claude winked. "Between the two of us, I'm sure we can-"

"Fuck." Felix crushed his lips against Claude's in sudden desperation. "You can't expect me to make a decision in helping you with this, not right now."

"Someone's tolerance has weakened. You took what, four hits?" Claude's nose was just centimeters away from Felix's as he spoke.

"I'll consider helping you. I can't handle thinking about it right now." Felix's hands slid down Claude's chest.

"But you'll consider it." Claude smirked, knowing that he would always have the upper hand when it came to Felix. The man fell to his desires far too easily.

"No more talking." Felix roughly shoved Claude back, his hands going to the waistband of Claude's jeans. His nimble fingers tugged his clothes down just enough to grant him access to Claude's member.

It didn't take long for Claude to grow aroused under Felix's touch. He felt himself grow harder as Felix began running his tongue over his length. Felix's hands pressed into Claude's thighs, hard enough to leave fingerprint bruises on his tanned skin.

Claude's fingers tangled in Felix's long raven colored hair as Felix began sucking his cock with urgency. Felix's actions were a pleasant surprise to Claude, who was typically on the giving side when it came to oral sex between the two. Not that Claude minded-he understood that Felix lived life as a straight man until he had met Claude. Despite their ongoing relationship, Felix still dated women in public, keeping his interest in Claude a deeply buried secret.

Felix slid Claude out of his mouth. "Fuck my face, Claude. I want…"

"Eager to see what it's like, hm?" Claude chuckled. Claude forced Felix's mouth back to his throbbing length, pushing himself to the back of the man's throat. He watched as Felix's eyes watered. He held him there for a moment before he began bobbing Felix's head over him, his rhythm steadily growing faster as his desire grew.

Felix moaned, finding himself enjoying the sensation he normally would be inflicting on Claude. With his inhibitions lowered thanks to the strong strain of marijuana Claude had given him, he found himself suddenly willing to take on a more submissive role. And who better to be submissive with?

Claude's movements grew spastic as he felt his release slowly building inside of him. It wasn't long before he felt himself spasm and explode into Felix's mouth with a long moan.

Much to his surprise, he watched as Felix swallowed his entire load before uprighting himself. The man's face was red from either embarrassment or arousal, Claude wasn't sure which.

"Don't get used to it." Felix mumbled. Claude could only grin in response.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Claude was growing antsy.

It had been nearly a week since he visited Felix and he hadn't heard anything more about his mysterious new neighbor. Dimitri had been at the forefront of Claude's mind as he went about his normal routine. He had his normal rounds of customers drop by-Mercedes, the nurse who performed cheap procedures out of her apartment to those less fortunate; Leonie, the ever-frugal, who constantly tried to get him to lower his prices. Then there was the younger man, Ashe, who probably stole the money he used to buy his weekly supply. Byleth, the one other person who could likely offer more information on Dimitri, had been strangely absent.

He eventually decided to take matters into his own hands. If Dimitri wasn't going to show himself, Claude would simply go to him.

It was easy to determine which apartment Dimitri had moved into. There had only been one empty unit in the complex that Byleth had been struggling to occupy for over a year. It was located next to one of the more… Delicate tenants.

Claude made his way down the long hallway, hoping that Dimitri would somehow be home in the middle of the day. He didn't seem like the type that would hold down a normal job, not in the apparent mental state that he was in.

"Dimitri…" Claude called teasingly as he knocked on the man's door.

He could hear a bit of snuffling behind the paper thin walls, yet it still felt like minutes before the door slowly creaked open, revealing a very haggard-looking Dimitri.

Claude didn't think it was possible, but the man looked to be in worse condition than he did the first night they met. His pale face looked almost gaunt, and his eyes were hollow. There was a bright purple bruise on his cheek.

"What do you want?" Dimitri growled through his cracked lips.

"I came to check on you." Claude felt almost sorry for Dimitri. He had the strong urge to comfort him, to bring him out of the darkness he was so obviously struggling against. "Can I come in?"

"There's nothing here for you." Dimitri muttered. Despite this, he swung the door open and turned his back to Claude, a halfhearted invitation.

Dimitri's apartment was clean. Too clean, as if he wasn't actually living there. Claude was intrigued by the obvious second-hand couch and coffee table-both were a shocking shade of yellow and had signs of wear. The kitchen counters were bare. The bedroom door was closed, but Claude had a feeling that it was equally tidy.

"I want your couch." Claude's mouth moved faster than his brain in an attempt to find something to compliment.

"Why the hell do you want my couch?" Dimitri was obviously confused. He faced Claude once more, his brow furrowed.

"No, I don't actually want you couch. I like it. That's all." Claude folded his arms over his chest. So much for his typical charm.

"Oh." Dimitri's lips twitched. "My trainer actually gave that to me."

"Trainer?" Claude asked carefully, afraid that he would unintentionally spark Dimitri's anger again.

He nodded. "Do you happen to know Raphael Kirsten?"

"You're a fighter." A smile spread over Claude's face. He had met Raphael a few times. He always tried to get Claude to start working out with him whenever they spoke, offering him more encouragement than he had gotten from anyone else he'd ever met. "Explains the bruise."

"I didn't duck in time." Dimitri's fingers went to his cheek. "Did you really come to check in on me?"

It was in that moment that Claude realized Dimitri was desperate for someone to reach out to. The way his voice trembled when he asked his question was heartbreaking. It caused something to swell in Claude, who decided then and there that he would find some way to support this man.

"You'll have to forgive me, Dimitri. I had originally planned to try to learn more about you, but when I saw you-"

"I don't need pity from you." Dimitri's eyes flashed.

"Hey. I don't pity you." Claude kept his tone cool. "I think you've been through some real shit lately. But no part of me feels sorry for you."

"So what, then?"

"Thought you could use someone on your side." Claude took a cautious step forward, closing the space between the two of them.

"You don't even know the half of what happened." Dimitri's breathing grew shallow. His eyes fell to the floor.

"We'll work up to it." Claude reached out slowly to touch Dimitri's arm. "I do have a question for you, though."

Dimitri flinched. "What is it?"

"Are you always this clean? I don't know if you remember my place, but I could clearly use some advice on that front." Claude grinned, hoping to lighten the tension between them.

"Oh. My step-mother was very particular about keeping everything in its proper place. I guess I kind of picked up on it." Dimitri visibly relaxed. "Your place was a bit of a mess."

"That's putting it lightly. Hilda and I aren't good housekeepers."

"The two of you seem close." Dimitri sat down on his couch, motioning for Claude to join him. His movements were unsteady, as though he was struggling with their interaction.

Claude knew to tread carefully. He sat at the opposite end of the couch, leaning against the arm rest. "She's lived with me for a while now. I can't remember ever not knowing her, if that makes sense."

"It does." Dimitri's voice was almost sad. "You'll have to forgive me. It has been a long, long time since I've entertained a guest. Do you need something to drink?"

"Talking to you is enough." Claude couldn't help himself from letting the mild flirtation slip in. He quickly added, "Besides, I was the one that dropped by unannounced. I should've brought a pie or something."

"Do you bake?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"I live off a steady diet of ramen and take out." Claude grinned. "Do you really want to eat ANYTHING that came out of my kitchen?"

"I'd have to politely decline." Dimitri let out a sharp laugh.

"What if I asked you to dinner?" Claude couldn't figure out what was drawing him to Dimitri. Felix's warning had sparked a strange sense of curiosity; it wouldn't be the first time that Claude ran towards a potentially harmful relationship. But something about Dimitri told him that he wasn't dangerous by nature. There was something so genuine, so intriguing about him.

Dimitri sat in silence for a moment, considering Claude's question. "I wouldn't be opposed."

"Wherever you'd like, whenever you'd like. Offer's open." Claude said, relieved at his answer.

"There's a small tournament tomorrow afternoon. If you'd like to come watch, we can go after." Dimitri's eyes suddenly met Claude. His icy blue gaze cut into him, as if he were searching for something inside of the man. "Would that please you?"

Claude's heart pounded in his chest. He swallowed, pushing back the surge of emotion that swelled within him.

"Yes Dimitri. More than anything."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

There was something intimate about fighting another human being. Nothing else mattered when Dimitri entered the ring. His entire focus was devoted to the man opposing him. He could barely hear the decent-sized crowd that surrounded him. The announcer's voice was faint. His own breath echoed in his ears, studded by the steady rhythm of his heart.

Fighting controlled his anger. Fighting forced him to trust.

He could easily disable his shorter, yet broader, opponent. One planned kick to the head could leave the man unconscious. His almost unnatural strength would've made it simple.

Yet he resisted, knowing that his opponent just as easily take out his knees, enough to keep him from stepping in the ring ever again.

Despite his height, Dimitri fell at the heavier end of the middleweight class. This often meant he was fighting shorter opponents. Before he began taking his sport seriously, he thought that his height would always give him the advantage. The man he currently faced proved him wrong.

"... The Boar might meet his match tonight…" He could faintly hear the announcer call.

The Boar. Just hearing the name made his heart lurch.

He once despised the childhood nickname. It had been given to him by someone who had long disappeared from his life. As he grew older, angrier, he embraced the persona. He was truly a boar, a mindless beast driven by rage.

An animal. Nothing more.

He had been marked as a killer. He might has well have gone to jail for his father and step-mother's deaths. The suspicion alone was enough to mark him as a danger to society.

A career was out of the question. All he could do was fight.

His opponent, a man by the name of Caspar was taunting him, daring him to make the first move.

The boar charged.

He was met with a knee to his stomach. Dimitri embraced the pain, using it to push forward. The pair grappled for a minute, until it became apparent to Caspar that his upper body strength simply wouldn't match Dimitri's. Another knee to Dimitri's stomach.

This time the impact knocked the Boar off balance. Caspar used the chance to land several punches to his chest, his gloves thumping with the impact. The movement left Caspar exposed, giving Dimitri the chance to land a sweeping kick to his ribs.

Dimitri could hear Raphael's encouraging shouts from just outside the ring.

Pure excitement swelled within him. This was his calling. In this moment, he could no longer hear the whispers of the dead that haunted him. He could no longer see his step-mother's lifeless figure before him. His father's blown out skull no longer appeared at the front of his mind. He had to be stronger to keep the ghosts at bay.

He had to be stronger to please the demons that spoke his name. He had to prove it to himself that he had the strength to keep his humanity.

But most of all, he couldn't hear HER voice.

Caspar was thrown out of his stance. Dimitri took the chance to strike. In mere seconds, he managed to wrap his arms around his opponent's waist. He maneuvered the man's body as they tumbled into the mat, taking him into a strong chokehold.

Tap out. Round one to the Boar.

He took a moment to let himself hear the crowd cheering around him. His eyes fell on the one who's voice he found himself longing to hear the most.

Everything within Dimitri told him that he would never be worth anything, but when he saw Claude's beaming face, he couldn't help but feel he might be worth something.


End file.
